


Just for the Sake of It

by SailorChibi



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banter, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post Episode 3, Snark, frustration sex, more like jealousy sex, not really hate sex, start of a first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was annoying as all hell when Milt made him feel inadequate, but it was even more annoying when it happened without Milt saying a damn word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for the Sake of It

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the first couple of episodes, and I can't pinpoint the exact moment when, while watching Milt and Russ interact, my head sort of tilted to the side and I went "... Huh." but it definitely happened (it may or may not have happened within the first ten minutes). 
> 
> I wrote this hoping to get them out of my system; it's short and pretty shitty [I'm still getting a grasp on their characters] so I apologize in advance.

The taste of Ferraro's betrayal was still sour in the back of his throat, and he really wanted to know the real reason why he hadn't been invited to that barbeque, but none of that really seemed to matter with Milt's weight pressing him down. 

The backseat of the FBI truck wasn't quite big enough for the two of them, since neither of them were small men, but instead of feeling claustrophobic the confined space and heavily tinted windows gave an extra measure of security. It helped that the door handle was shoved against Russ's shoulder, serving a reminder that freedom was only inches away.

He arched his back, biting his lip to keep in the sound of his groan. He wasn't sure how it had come to this. He hadn't seen or spoken to Milt since he'd confronted Bromberg, but he'd replayed those words in his mind a hundred times. Hadn't brought it up to anyone, not even the man currently straddling him, and maybe he should have but damnit Milt's body was every bit as toned as the tight fitting suits suggested.

Milt huffed, his fingers flexing around Russ's biceps. "Am I boring you?"

"A little," Russ said, even though the pleasure sparking up his spine was anything but boring. There was just too much in his head right now. Milt was doing his damndest to turn Battle Creek upside down, and here Russ was giving Milt the chance to ruin him in the process.

The smart thing to do would've been to squirm out from under Milt and walk away, but a hundred lawyers could've been called as witnesses to confirm that he rarely did what was smart.

He reached up, taking a perverse pleasure in sliding his hands down Milt's suit jacket and _finally_ wrinkling his shirt. The perfect creases had been driving him crazy from day one. It also gave him the opportunity to start undoing some buttons, letting him see a hint of skin: tanned skin, no less, with muscles that had probably seen the better side of a gym in recent memory.

It was annoying as all hell when Milt made him feel inadequate, but it was even more annoying when it happened without Milt saying a damn word.

"So perfect," he muttered, the words not as free from bitterness as he would've liked, and he slid a hand down to cup Milt's groin. Loving the way Milt's eyelashes fluttered, a surprised gasp catching in his throat, that iron composure breaking apart for just a split second.

"Thank you," Milt said, his voice hoarse, and lowered his head to nip gently at the curve of Russ's throat. Russ stilled at the feeling, unconsciously tilting his head for better access, and hissed when Milt latched on with teeth. It stung, but at the same time Milt rolled his hips down. The angle was just right and Russ bit the inside of his cheek this time to hold in the embarrassingly breathy whimper.

He squirmed, but at some point Milt had caged him in and he found he could barely move under the man's weight. He refused to let himself sink into it even though he desperately wanted to, because Milt was warm and strong but soft where it mattered. It took him longer than he would have been willing to admit to gather his scattered thoughts to the point where he could make a coherent sentence.

"You... you know," he managed, "considering you - Jesus - were transferred for sleeping with your boss's wife, I wouldn't think you'd be so good at this."

Milt froze, teeth still forming an imprint in his neck that would be there for the next three days. And then he started to shake. Russ had exactly ten seconds to think that maybe this wasn't the right time before he realized that Milt was _laughing_.

"You," Milt said, still chuckling as he lifted his head, his teeth flashing in a grin. "You're adorable sometimes."

Russ actually sputtered. It only made Milt laugh harder.

"I am not - it's a genuine question!"

"Some skills are transferable, Russ," Milt said, running a finger down Russ's chest. He was still grinning, but there was something a little predatory about it now. "And even if that wasn't the case, it's not like any one night would be enough to dictate the rest of my sexual experiences. Besides, I could say the same to you about Holly."

"What - no - that's not -"

"Just shut up," Milt ordered, and Russ hadn't really realized just how close their faces were until that moment, until he was looking right into Milt's eyes. It was probably the moment when he could have walked away rather than let this insanity take even deeper hold.

"Take your own advice," he said instead, and reached up to grab the back of Milt's head and yank him down into the kiss. As good as it was, the fact that he got to mess up Milt's hair by running his fingers through it made it a thousand times better.


End file.
